


Yellow Light

by Salamandra



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Heartshipping, Kisses, M/M, awkward teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandra/pseuds/Salamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi had wanted to talk to Bakura about their millennium items since the incident with the spirit of the ring. But Bakura seemed to be lost in thought, leaning against the armrest and staring blankly into space. </p>
<p>"I think..." Yugi felt dumb saying it. "I think that maybe there's something in the puzzle. Like how yours was, uh-" </p>
<p>“Possessed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 28, aka the weird episode with Pegasus' creepy ritual and Yugi's bizarre dream.

"Just a dream," Yugi repeated, clutching the bed sheets as if they would steady his shaky hands. He glanced at the puzzle hanging off the coat rack by the bed. It used to bring him comfort – he’d thought of it like a good luck charm – but now there was a niggling undercurrent of dread whenever he looked at it. He had tried to pretend he was over what had happened, how he had been perfectly ready to do anything to win that duel with Kaiba. But that hadn’t been him, had it? It felt more and more like there was someone else there in his mind, pulling the strings. After today's duel, he was definitely a little paranoid. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, socked feet stretching to reach the floor. A walk would probably help. He needed to get out of this room for a bit. His hand hovered on the doorknob, but his gaze was drawn back over his shoulder. The puzzle seemed to gleam ominously in the moonlight. He had his doubts, but...he couldn’t leave it. Cursing himself under his breath, Yugi hurried over to the coat rack, reaching up on his toes to get it down and securely around his neck. Something far away in the back of his mind stirred a moment before settling. 

The hallway was enormous and, at this time of night, deserted. Yugi smiled to himself. Even through the thick wooden doors, Joey's snoring was clearly audible. As Yugi shut his door behind him, light from down the hall caught his eye. Wasn't that Bakura's room? 

Before he could consider the time, he was knocking gently on the door. No response. Maybe he'd fallen asleep with the light on? Yugi tried one more time. 

"Um, just a minute!" 

It was weirdly silent for a few tense seconds before Bakura's footsteps were heard, and then he was there in the doorway, hand brushing the Millennium Ring, looking positively bewildered. 

"Yugi?” His eyes moved rapidly across Yugi’s face, then the empty hallway, “Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine," Yugi assured him quickly, "I just saw your light on, and I wanted to check to see if you were okay, and –” 

He sounded so stupid. 

Bakura blinked owlishly, but moved aside to let Yugi in. "What time is it?" 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Man, he was being such an idiot! "You probably want to sleep –” 

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Bakura's eyes were wide. "I just feel as though..." his fingers worried at a strand of hair, "sometimes I lose track of time. A lot of time." 

Yugi's brow furrowed in concern. "Do you think it has something to do with the ring?" 

Bakura shrugged and moved toward the small couch by the bed, "I don't remember when it started."

“Oh.” For some reason that struck Yugi as strange. Large scale memory loss didn’t seem like something to brush off so easily. 

He followed Bakura to the couch, sitting on the very edge of the cushion. He’d wanted to talk to Bakura about their items since the incident with the spirit of the ring. But Bakura seemed to be lost in thought, leaning against the armrest and staring blankly into space. 

"I think..." Yugi felt dumb saying it. "I think that maybe there's something in the puzzle. Like how yours was, uh-" 

“Possessed?” Bakura was still staring forward. 

"Well, it’s just," Yugi backpedaled. He didn’t like the sound of ‘possessed’. “Sometimes things happen that I can't explain. Like I've suddenly got really good luck," he smiled wryly, "or a guardian angel.

“But lately it's gotten more like," Yugi pressed his lips together in thought. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not myself. Or like there's another me." 

"There was another you," Bakura said slowly, "and there was another me."

Yugi tried to catch his friend's eye. "But the other you is gone now, right? The spirit?" 

"Yes," Bakura said quickly, looking over at Yugi for a split second. "it's gone. The other you made sure of that. He protected all of us and won the duel – whatever he is, he’s got good intentions." 

"I don't know. You saw what happened today. I – Kaiba was in danger. I don't know what came over me." 

The concern in Bakura's eyes was so intense that Yugi had to look away to continue. "Kaiba is a jerk, but he's just trying to save his brother. He's here for the same reason I am. I didn't want to hurt him, but it was like I wasn't even in control anymore." Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tight. "It scared me." 

Admitting that out loud sent a thrum through his body, like an alarmed vibration. It only lasted a fraction of a second, and then his mind fell still. 

"Did you ever think you could feel it?" Yugi asked suddenly, and Bakura wore that same concerned expression. Yugi pressed on anyway. “Like there are thoughts or feelings that aren’t yours?” 

"I always felt as if there was something special about the ring," Bakura reached up to touch it absentmindedly. Yugi frowned. He was avoiding his question. "I think I've said, but it was a gift from my father." 

"The puzzle came from my grandpa's game shop, so I know how you feel." Yugi cradled it in his hand, and suddenly he felt like he was just being silly about the whole thing. It wasn’t evil, that was just ridiculous. Maybe he should just drop the issue. "It reminds me of him." 

Suddenly Bakura's hands covered his own. Yugi jerked his head up in surprise. 

"We’ll get your grandfather back, Yugi.” Bakura's brown eyes were warm and earnest.

Yugi tried to smile. "Thanks, Bakura. I don't know what I'd do without you all here to help me." 

They sat there, and Yugi shifted nervously. Bakura hadn’t let go of his hands. His eyes were flickering rapidly across Yugi’s face. “Um,” was he expecting him to say something else? 

Bakura pulled Yugi forward by their shared hold on the puzzle, but when their faces were mere inches apart, his expression suddenly mirrored Yugi’s surprise and slight embarrassment. “Sorry!” He let go and practically jumped backward. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I…” 

Had Bakura almost kissed him? Yugi’s face was hot. “No, no, it’s okay,” his mind was buzzing. 

“No, really, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I don’t know what came over me,” Bakura’s face was so red that Yugi felt secondhand embarrassment. 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Confused, yes, but not uncomfortable. Definitely a little curious. He’d always felt like Bakura was almost untouchable. For some reason he seemed to keep himself at a distance, even though they had so much in common. He’d thought maybe Bakura found him boring or weird. 

Half the school liked Bakura, and Yugi could see why. He was so striking, and (Yugi felt stupid just thinking it) mysterious. And as far as Yugi had seen, Bakura had never expressed any interest in anyone. 

Until now, when he’d almost kissed him. 

Maybe it was a little petty, but part of him enjoyed the thought of having something so many other people wanted. That’s how he found himself scooting forward and raising himself up onto his knees, placing either hand on each of his friend’s shoulders. 

Bakura's eyebrows were well above his bangs, but to his credit, he didn't waste any time. His lips were brushing Yugi's in an instant, gentle and sweet. He pulled away after a moment, but with Yugi kneeling on the couch beside him, their faces were still only centimeters apart. 

Yugi had never been kissed before, unless you counted his mom – which he definitely didn’t. He stared at Bakura’s nose and wondered if his blush would ever go away. It felt nice, but his mind was a little scrambled. The millennium puzzle was heavy around his neck. That kiss had been too short. He felt like he barely got a chance to feel it. So he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again. He intended for it to last longer, but nerves made him pull away. 

A little smile tugged at Bakura’s lips, and his hand rested on Yugi’s lower back (making the small duelist jump), and he gave Yugi the long, slow kiss he had been going for. It was so nice that when it ended, the only response Yugi could think of was a happy, quick little peck. Bakura laughed. 

Yugi wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, or how a late night walk to shake off a bad dream had ended up with him in Bakura’s room, on a small loveseat, trading little kisses back and forth. It was a nice change from all the horrible things that seemed to be happening lately; it made him feel like a normal teenager. Bakura’s hand moved up to the center of his back, pulling him in, and Yugi felt a surge of excitement shoot up his spine. His tongue darted out to wet his lips a little, and he thought maybe he should be using it for more than that, people in movies always – 

Just before their lips could meet again, the closeness of their chests made the Millenium Ring and Millenium Puzzle knock together, and with it came an angry, electric heat. Both boys jerked back, reflexively grabbing hold of their respective items. 

“Did you feel that?” Yugi’s heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Maybe we should get to bed,” Bakura’s hair obscured his face. He seemed...different. A voice in the back of Yugi’s mind was telling him that something wasn’t right. 

“Yeah,” Yugi was suddenly unnerved, getting to his feet quickly. “Sorry to bother you so late. We should rest up for tomorrow, it’s going to be a long day,” he was hastily making his way to the door, and Bakura was almost stalking after him. Just as Yugi was stepping out the door, Bakura called out. 

“Yugi,” he wore that same look of bewilderment as he did when he’d first opened the door. Yugi’s trepidation seemed to melt away when Bakura’s chocolate brown eyes caught his. “Um,” he looked heavily apologetic. “Sleep well, alright?” 

“Yeah,” Yugi breathed out, wondering what the hell happened. “You too.” 

This castle was a weird place.


End file.
